1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brush style device for detailing hard to access holes and crevices in automotive wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the popularity of high end wheels having exotic and complicated shapes and high technology finishes, the cleaning and polishing of such wheels has become a challenge. The very objective of the purchaser in acquiring such wheels for their attractive appearance is often defeated by the fact that difficult to access crevices or openings are often left with dirt and residue which detract from the aesthetics of such wheels.
Over the years, many efforts have been made to provide a satisfactory device for cleaning and detailing wheels of various styles and shapes. It has been proposed to utilize long bristle brushes and/or sponges to clean the wheel. Such devices have been found relatively unsatisfactory for cleaning deep crevices and openings in wheels incorporating compound curvatures and shapes. Such wheels are often thus left with unsightly dirt or residue in areas which cannot be adequately cleaned or polished by tools presently available.
While considerable attention has been given to the development of wheel cleaning and polishing solutions, little attention has been given to the tool for applying such cleaning or detailing solutions. One cleaning tool has been proposed incorporating a double ended brush having a tapered foam sheath on one end and a combination bristle and plastic sponge on the other. A device of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,857 to Sellers. Such a device, while satisfactory for certain applications, suffers the shortcoming that use thereof contemplates alternative gripping of the opposite ends of the tool by the user thus resulting in the user's hand becoming covered with dirt or detailing solution as the tool is reversed from end to end. Additionally, the core of the tool is rigid thus limiting the angle from which crevices and openings might be accessed.